1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the design of memories, and more specifically to a high density memory array and a method of manufacturing thereof.
2. Related Art
Memory arrays generally refer to structures which store data. A memory array typically contains several bit cells, with each cell storing a bit of data. It is generally desirable that a memory array be implemented with high density. Compact memory arrays generally provide higher access rates and may also consume less electrical power.
In the drawings, like reference numbers generally indicate identical, functionally similar, and/or structurally similar elements. The drawing in which an element first appears is indicated by the leftmost digit(s) in the corresponding reference number.